1. Field
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses, such as cameras, camcorders, etc., may perform a zoom operation so as to enlarge a distant subject, and may adjust a focus to capture a clear still image or moving image. Also, the digital photographing apparatuses may drive a zoom lens, a focus lens, an iris, a shutter, etc., so as to perform various functions, and require a predetermined power to drive each element.